This invention relates to apparatus designed to enhance the operation of clutch brakes in friction disc type clutches. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for adjustment of a clutch brake ring to provide for continuous clutch brake effectiveness over the useful life of the friction disc clutch linings.
Most of the numerous clutch brake adjustment devices of the prior art require a special skill or instruction to adjust, or are very bulky and expensive to fabricate. Moreover, the devices now available are not readily produced on a mass production scale. Very few are simple to use, and most require an elaborate method of adjustment involving sophisticated techniques by, in most instances, unskilled or untrained personnel.
In many such instances, the elaborate and/or cumbersome steps needed to make such adjustments are often left undone, to the extent that such techniques are burdensome to employ. As a result, many clutch brake systems become useless after the friction clutch linings have become worn to any appreciable extent.